


flood the shallow depths of your life

by mollivanders



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan doesn’t shun Veronica (after Lilly dies, before her father accuses Jake Kane) and she finds herself in odd circumstances. She buries these moments deep in her memory later, when even Logan stops speaking to her (leaves her with all hard edges), when Lilly’s death is compounded by her mother’s disappearance and her loss of any status at Neptune High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flood the shallow depths of your life

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: flood the shallow depths of your life**  
>  Fandom: Veronica Mars  
> Rating: PG  
> Characters: Logan/Veronica  
> Summary: Logan and Veronica told with a Spike/Buffy interpretation. Word Count - 1,284  
> Disclaimer: The CW owns _Veronica Mars_.

_BUFFY: Why are you always around when I'm miserable?  
SPIKE: 'Cause that's when you're alone, I reckon. I'm not one for crowds myself these days.  
BUFFY: Me neither.  
SPIKE: That works out nicely then.  
-Buffy the Vampire Slayer, 6x04 Flooded_

Logan doesn’t shun Veronica (after Lilly dies, before her father accuses Jake Kane) and she finds herself in odd circumstances. She buries these moments deep in her memory later, when even Logan stops speaking to her (leaves her with all hard edges), when Lilly’s death is compounded by her mother’s disappearance and her loss of any status at Neptune High.

But that hasn’t happened yet.

Standing at Lilly’s graveside, Celeste Kane is hiding her grieving mouth behind her hand and Jake Kane is ever the somber, steady family man next to Duncan. By chance, Logan catches Veronica’s eye (holds her gaze while Lilly’s coffin creaks into its grave, falls with a heavy _thunk_ ).

He finds her later at the wake, on his third or fourth glass of whisky slipped from the open bar (finds her bare feet wading in the pool near where Lilly was found, gripping the tile edge and staring deep (deep) into the water).

“Veronica Mars,” he greets her, dropping down lazily next to her, whisky splashing her formal black dress (a stain that fades as quickly as she spots it). “You must have _opinions_ on this charade. I certainly don’t.” He waves his hand back to where the adults are gathered, sharing appropriate stories about Lilly and what a sweet, caring girl she was.

They both know better.

“I can’t believe I’m never going to see her again,” Veronica admits in a small whisper, leans closer to the water, doesn’t elaborate.

Logan’s voice is more sober than his breath indicates when he bumps his shoulder against hers, covering her small hand with his.

“Me either,” he adds before taking another drink. “But you wouldn’t know it from the way they’re partying back there. Celeste probably couldn’t be happier to be rid of her daughter.”

“You don’t think that,” Veronica admonishes and Logan meets her stare for a moment before sharing her intense examination of the water below.

“I don’t know what I mean, Veronica.” Her name rolls off his tongue too naturally, his hand still covering hers, and Veronica feels a sudden flush creeping across her skin. He turns to face her again (too close, too close) and she has to get away, pulls her feet out of the water and stands hurriedly, smoothing her dress.

“They’ll miss us,” she points out when Logan doesn’t get up after her. He just shrugs.

“Let ‘em,” he answers, returning to his cocky tone. “Give them something _else_ to talk about.”

Veronica stays.

_(Weeks go by. Jake Kane is accused and Veronica tries to forget everything except Lilly. Months go by, friendless, and she cuts her hair short, sections herself off from who she was before.)_

It’s another death that brings them together, another loss in Logan’s life Veronica can’t quite stay away from. She gets pulled in by the mystery only to find Logan at her door insisting his mother’s not dead.

“She’s _not dead_ ,” Logan repeats and Veronica still remembers (lets him in, tries to explain reality and what she can do in spite of that). He starts treating her – not more kindly, just – less cruelly and it’s harder to keep the memories buried (nights spent drinking and tearing up the town under Lilly’s direction, they three following her cues).

She doesn’t project Lilly’s memories onto Logan (knows it’s not healthy for either of them).

Finally, finally he realizes his mother is dead (not gone, not recoverable) and Veronica holds him steady while Trina walks out the front door in his mother’s clothes (his mother’s ghost back to haunt him) before he’s able to stand again.

Two days after he accepts it, he pulls her aside in the hallways (ignores all the whispers) and asks her to meet him after school. Half-expecting to be hazed, Veronica gets in his car, hand on her pepper spray just in case, before she realizes he’s driving her to where his mother died.

“You shouldn’t be here,” is the first thing that comes out of her mouth when he stops, pointing out where his mother’s car was found. “Logan, what are you doing?”

Veronica jumps out of the car, tries to stop him but he gets to the edge of the bridge before she can. He doesn’t try to cross it though, just leans over the side and stares down.

“I still can’t picture it,” he tells her and Veronica shakes her head. 

“Don’t try,” she insists and Logan turns his head a fraction to look at her, an amused smile on his lips.

“Not today, Veronica,” he promises her (somehow she doesn’t feel better, reaches out to hold his hand where he’s propped against the railing).

“It won’t bring her back,” she tells him, trying to think of something more comforting to say.

“Nothing ever does,” he agrees.

_(Another year goes by. Veronica unearths some memories, buries others still, and tries to forget who that in-between girl was. Her new skin doesn’t fit quite as well and she misses the solitude too much, puts herself in danger more than she needs to.)_

Logan’s there, waiting, once everyone else leaves.

After they get Mac, she stops functioning (can’t walk, can’t see, can’t breathe) so Logan half-carries her back to the elevator and out to his car. He drives her home and digs through her bag for the keys, her eyes slipping shut before he gets the door open.

Distantly, she hears him beg. 

“Stay with me, Veronica.”

It’s a long walk to the couch but he gets her there, moves a few steps away to the kitchen for a hot towel to clean her face before she grabs at his jacket, mumbles a hasty request to stay. He lets her tug him down and helps her curls up on his lap.

“What am I going to do?” she asks his shirt, not really seeking an answer, and Logan doesn’t know what answer to give her. 

(Veronica isn’t him, doesn’t have a trust fund waiting and a thousand friends to comfort her. The answer he really wants to give her, to tell her is _I’ll take care of you_.

She’d never accept though so he just lies and says she’ll be okay. Absently, he brushes his hand through her hair until her breathing steadies and she falls asleep.)

Veronica wakes, alone, and reaches for someone (almost) not there.

 

When Keith shows up, Logan slips out the door before either of them notice, knows it’s not his place when she has someone else to look out for (someone for her to look out for). He doesn’t expect her to show up at his hotel room so soon though, mere hours after he left her.

“You didn’t have to leave,” she says before he opens the door wider, inviting her in.

“I know,” Logan answers but his quip dies in his throat when she keeps looking at him. “What’s wrong, Veronica?”

“You’re always around when I’m miserable,” she states and takes a step closer, the door swinging shut behind her. “Why is that?”

“You tell me,” he answers, her hand curling in his, heart pounding his chest so loud she’s bound to hear it. “Maybe because that’s when you’re alone.”

She doesn’t answer for a long moment, stares at his mouth before edging closer.

“I don’t want to be miserable,” she argues (stubborn, insistent, defiant) and he gives up, closes the distance to catch her mouth, trapping her between his arms and the wall. She makes a surprised noise against him and he _missed her_ , mutters something like it next to her ear. Veronica tilts her head back, laughing the way she used to.

“I guess this works out nicely then,” she adds before he kisses her again.

_Finis_


End file.
